Bleeding Scars
by Queen-Pingouin
Summary: Après sa mort, Ikeda Minene, une Quincy au caractère bien trempé ; se réveille an enfer avec des trous de mémoire. Un concours de circonstances l'emmène au Seireitei pour le plus grand bonheur (ou malheur) des shinigamis. Cependant sa mémoire commence à se troubler avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau nom dans son esprit : Kurosaki Ichigo / PAS DE COUPLE MINENE/ICHI. V'nez lire!
1. Lost memories

Salut**,** salut !

Nous voici en ce jour réunis pour célébrer un événement heureux...

La naissance de BS ! Applaudissez!

Ouki Ouki, alors voici ce premier chapitre qui, je l'éspère, réussira à vous arracher un sourire_. Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié..._

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Lost memories, ou pas.

_Du sang._

_Du sang gicla de ma poitrine en un long sillon._

_J'ai vu cette scène au ralentit, ce qui me rappela que mon heure était enfin arrivée._

_J'adressai mon dernier regard vers mon meurtrier : Une longue silhouette floue blanche surmontée de longs cheveux châtains qui battaient contre le vent, s'encadra à travers mes paupières presque fermées._

_Celles-ci s'alourdirent et l'obscurité m'envahie._

_Une multitude de cris…_

_Puis plus rien._

_Ikeda Minene, pitoyable quincy, mourut à ses 16 ans._

* * *

La première chose que j'ai remarquée, est ma position.

A première vu je suis assise, ou plutôt allongée à un mur.

Mur qui me fait un putain de mal au dos.

Ok, alors il fait noir, je sais pas où je suis, y'a un bordel de chiure de merde de mur en pierre qui me fait mal au dos…

Et je suis toute nue.

…

- Pedobear, c'est toi ?

...Aucune réponse.

Ok, donc ça c'est fait. Donc je me suis pas faite violée, en tout cas je pense. Il fait chaud comme la merde. Mais plus important…

_Je suis pas morte moi ?_

Je me rappelle juste avoir vu un truc gore, puis le trou noir.

Il y a aussi cette sensation d'avoir été transpercée à la poitrine.

Ma poitrine…

Il y a un truc bizarre qui pend de ma poitrine.

C'est dur, on dirait de l'acier. Des anneaux…Ah c'est une chaîne.

Mais genre chaîne de chez chaîne.

UNE CHAINE. UNE GROSSE CHAINE.

Accrochée, A MA POITRINE.

…

- Fuck normality.

Donc comme je l'ai clairement dis : c'est loin d'être normal, cette situation.

Et donc c'est sans doute un rêve.

Et donc, logiquement –puisque c'est un rêve- cette grosse marre de feu qui vient comme une dératée vers moi ne peut rien me faire.

…

Hum…

Il y a de la chaleur, et mon bras est devenu tout bleu à force de me pincer.

_Chui dans la merde._

- OSKOOOOOOOOOUUUUR !

...Beugla la brune nue qui courrait comme une dératée Kami-sama-sait-où.

Putain de merde ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Pedobear si jamais j'apprends que c'est toi, j'te foutrai le genoux là où je pense comme ça tu pourras plus violer personne. Sérieux là y'a mon cul qui brûle ! Et puis y'a – OH PUTAIN !

Plouf.

UN TROU ! Nan mais un gros putain de trou par lequel je suis tombée comme une merde ! Ah et je fais une chute libre là !

TRODONG.

Même le son que fait mon corps quand il tombe de je-ne-sais-combien-de-mètres est zarbi.

Je suis zarbi.

- Ouille…Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel…Gémis-je en me relevant.

- Niveau langage on repassera.

Dans un reflexe, je lève la tête vivement pour voir qui venait de parler.

Alors ça y est, il y a enfin quelqu'un ? Je suis plus toute seule ?!

Ô joie, ô bonheur ! Je vais pas finir morte comme une merde ! Bouhouuu, enfin ! Enfin ! Vient par que je te fasse un bisou !

Eh mais y'a un truc qui cloche.

Devant moi un corps bien musclé enveloppé dans un euh…Un kimono noir ? Avec un haori blanc. Il sort de quelle aire celui là ?

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de le préciser mais je pense que vous l'avez déjà remarqué :

C'est un mec.

Blond.

Qui arrête pas de se foutre de ma gueule.

Ah et je suis à poil.

…

Là la réaction que ferait une meuf dans un shojo serait en quelque sorte : « KYAAH ! Ne regarde paaas ! » En rougissant.

Sauf qu'on n'est pas dans un shojo.

Et plus important : Je suis zarbi.

Et donc ma réaction a été tout naturellement un :

- KEUUUUCHOOON ! VIENS PAR ICI, TU VA VOIR J'VAIS TE METTRE LES COUILLES AU CARRE !

…Beuglai-je (gracieusement) en lui sautant dessus, furax et sans rougir un seul instant.

Le blond, dont le visage était passé au bleu, bascula sur le côté des yeux ronds comme des nichons.

En me laissant m'écraser comme une merde.

- Wow, calmos ! J'pouvais pas deviner que tu serais à poil !

- Bien sûr qu'elle serai à poil, pauvre con ! C'est une AME, et qui vient de se réveiller en ENFER. FAIT TON BOULOT CORRECT,MERDE !

- Ouais, et emmène moi des photos quand t'aura fini.

L'autre con prit rapidement le téléphone d'où venait de retentir ces deux voix féminines, de la poche intérieur de son kimono et cria :

- LISA, SALE GARCE ! TU LE SAVAIS DEPUIS LE DEBUT ! TU VOULAIS JUSTE ENCORE FANTASMER SUR TES TRUCS COCHONS !

- Et c'est qui qui te passe « ses trucs cochons » quand tu te sens seul ?! SHINJI ROI DES PUCEAUX ! Répondit-elle au tac-au-tac.

- RÉPÈTE CA UN PEU POUR VOIR ! Rajouta-il encore plus fort.

- TA GUEULE OU JE T'ENVOIE MA TONGUE AUX COUILLES ! Fit l'autre voix –la première.

- HYORI, SALE…

- HÉ VOUS LE DITES SI JE DÉRANGE !

Silence dans la salle. Faut dire que ma voix est plutôt impressionnante, elle est plus forte que leurs trois voix réunies. Bande d'amateurs…

- Alors ?! Insistai-je, en croisant les bras, hors de moi.

Le blond –Shinji comprit enfin à quel point je fais flipper. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'ajouter :

- Hum…bon, dit il en m'envoyant son haori. J'ai des trucs à t'expliquer.

Je m'enroulais dans son haori trop grand pour moi. Oui chui p'tite et je vous emmerde.

- J'apprécierai ! C'est quoi cette histoire d'âme et d'enfer ?! Et puis t'es qui toi ?! De tes cheveux t'a l'air louche !

- Parle pour toi !

Une veine palpitait dangereusement sur sa trempe. Apparemment, il n'aime pas qu'on s'moque de ses cheveux. Pfff, j'aurai tout vu. Je fis quand même attention à sa dernière remarque et passai une main dans mes cheveux bruns qui m'arrivaient un peu au dessous des épaules. Effectivement, j'ai les cheveux en pétard.

- Moi au moins j'ai une excuse : Je viens de tomber sur le cul de je ne sais pas combien de mètres ! Toi par contre c'est quoi la tienne ? Monsieur-j'me-promène-en-robe-ch'veux-carrés-et-j' me-la-pète-comme-un-con ?!

- C'est Capitaine Shinji ! Vociféra-t-il énervé.

- Je préfère Miss travelo !

La Miss travelo en question ferma enfin sa grande gueule...pour l'ouvrir à nouveau et…la refermer aussitôt.

Un fou rire grésillant coupa le silence.

- BWAHAHAHAHAHA, Et vlan dans sa sale gueule ! Pfff …POUAHAHAHAHAH !

- …Wow, sa virilité doit en prendre un sérieux coup.

- BWAHAHA! Meuf, t'es mon idole ! Comment tu la r'masséééhéhéhé HAHAHAHAHA !

Et elle repartit dans son trip. Franchement j'ai atterrit où là ? Mais, bon j'me marre. L'autre con par contre va écraser son tel…

- Hyori, tu peux t'la fermer deux s'condes ?! Tenta-il en se calmant. Faut que je fasse mes explications là !

- Ouihihihihihihii O-ok ok j'ai compris, grouille toi l'cul.

- Bien. Bon, j'vais t'expliquer. Reprit-il avec un air sérieux. Je suis un shinigami, et ces filles au téléphone aussi. Il y'a plein de shinigamis à la SoulSociety chez les humains c'est le paradis, et notre boulot consiste à purifier les âmes ne pouvant pas rejoindre la SoulSociety -à cause des regrets de leurs vies qui les rongent- de leurs péchés en leur mettant un Konsô, une sorte de laisser passer pour la SoulSociety. Exception faite bien évidemment des âmes ayant commis des crimes graves et qui finissent finalement en enfer.

_…__Hein ?_

- Certaines âmes à force de traîner sur Terre, finissent par désespérer et se transforment en Hollows, des sortes de monstres qui guettent la moindre trace de reatsu –pression spirituelle- pour s'en nourrir.

_Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?_

- Tu suis jusqu'ici ? Demanda-t-il toujours aussi sérieux.

-…Hein ? Mais je sais ça.

Il tomba à terre, vaincu, sous mon regard interloqué.

- ELLE EST SERIEUSE ?! Fit Hyori.

-Hein ? Bah, oui les Hollows, les trucs dégueus avec leurs masques et tout. Répondis-je comme si c'était l'évidence même, en même temps ça l'était, non ?

- MAIS COMMENT CA SE FAIT ?! Continua Shinji qui s'était relevé.

- Ben…en fait, c'est bête mais je sais pas trop…Je sais juste que les shinigamis du Gotei sont chargés de les arrêter, et…c'est tout. Je crois…héhé. Déballai-je en me grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Et c'est la vérité en plus. Ça parait con mais je sais pas d'où ni de qui, je sais c'est quoi les shinigami, le Seireitei, Le Gotei, les Hollows et tout l'tralala.

- MAIS PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CETTE HUMAINE ?

_Hein ? Humaine ?_

- Euh…att- Me défendis-je avant d'être coupée par Shinji.

- Attends, toi. Dis moi, tu connais c'est quoi les Arrancars ? Les Espadas ? Et Aizen, ça te dis quelque chose ?

_Arrancars ? Aize- ?!_

_**- Alors ? Demanda-t-il en voyant l'expression surprise de la brune.**_

_**Celle-ci sembla revenir sur Terre grâce à la voix de Shinji, elle nia de la tête avant de poursuivre :**_

_**- Non, ça me dis rien.**_

A-à l'instant ? C'était quoi ? C'est qui cet Aizen ?

Hum, bon c'est pas tout ça mais…il a pas encore répondu à une question.

- Et dans tout ça, je fiche quoi en enfer ? J'ai pas noyé de chatons au moins ? Je me rappelle pas mais j'ai pas l'impression que j'ai fais ça.

- Effectivement, je vais t'expliquer ça quand on sera au Seireitei. Je dois d'abord t'faire un Konsô. Ammène-toi. Acheva-t-il en dégainant son Katana.

Euh, il va pas me tuer, si ?

- T'attends quoi ? S'impatienta-t-il

-Ok, Ok !

Il déposa sur mon front le bas du manche de son truc.

Glups, quelle lame.

Je vais faire attention à pas trop le provoquer avec mes Miss travelo. Mais juste un peu !

Mon corps s'enveloppa d'une sorte de truc bleu.

La vache, le bien que ça fait ce truc.

La seconde d'après j'étais dans un kimono blanc et ma chaîne avait disparue. J'ai aussi rendu à Miss travelo son haori de capitaine. Bon, il doit être balaise, s'il est capitaine.

Re-Glups.

Le blond me dit de le suivre dans des escaliers qui fichent vraiment la trouille.

Des escaliers de l'enfer quoi !

Maintenant que j'y pense, l'enfer est différent de ce que je pensais. 'Fin bon, je sors donc ALLELUIA !

- Au fait, moi c'est Hirako Shinji : capitaine de la 5eme division

J'me disais aussi : Ce haori avec le 5 dessus… 'Fin bref.

- Ikeda Minene, Quincy !

Shinji trébucha sur une marche, tellement le choc était grand.

- HEINNNNNNNNN ?!

* * *

A suivre.

Alors, alors? Qu'en dites vous? Vous voulez me complimenter, m'adorer, me détester, me hair, me jeter des tomates pourries, me tuer?

Dites moi tout, dites moi tout! Laissez une review! ^^

Comme je l'ai dit avant, il n'y aura pas de couple Minene/Ichi, mais je suis toute ouïe pour des proposition. Mais je voudrais d'abord que vous vous familiariser avec le caractère de Minene, pour décider qui sera l'heureux (ou malheureux, au choix) élu. ^^

Le chapitre suivant sortira sans doute la semaine prochaine, le jeudi.

Bisouilles.

Signé : Le Pingouin


	2. When the Quincy met the Shinigamis

Me voici, me voilà toute contente d'avoir des reviews, moi qui pensait que ce truc ne valait rien. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, et je vous présente ce deuxième chapitre qui apportent quelques explications (mais _quelques_. Y'a encore beaucoup d'autres choses). Je tiens juste à préciser que les passages écris en **gras **sont des événements qui aident Minene à recouvrer sa mémoire (à part Aizenqui a fait juste un petit _tilt_ dans sa tête, vous comprendrez plus tard)._  
_

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ^^

**Ps: Tout est à Tite, à part Minene (la pauvre...)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : When the Quincy met the Shinigami

Avez-vous déjà essayé de trouver la définition de quelque chose ?

Définition que vous avez au bout de la langue. Définition que vous voulez dire à haute voix, mais vous n'y arrivez pas ? Et ce, pour plusieurs raisons, soit parce que la situation ne le permettait pas, ou soit parce que votre définition n'est pas complète et que vous n'arrivez pas à vous exprimer aisément.

Pour moi, les deux raisons sont présentes.

1. Je me trouve en ce moment dans la réunion des capitaines du Gotei. Capitanes, qui, parlent de moi comme si j'étais pas là. Le vieux Papy-la-terreur alias leur chef, s'est même permit de boire du thé.

Tranquille le mec.

2. Ma définition de la situation n'est pas complète. Il lui manque encore quelque chose…

- Kurotsuchi-taichô, votre avis ?, demanda le plus vieux de la salle.

- Mon avis ?, fit-il avec son éternel sourire. Ma foi ma manière de procéder et très « originale » pour traiter ce genre de cas.

Parce que maintenant moi, j'étais un cas ?!

- Dites toujours, insista le capitaine commandant.

- Et bien nous pourrions procéder par un examen de sa constitution, « interne », dit-il en me fixant, un petit coup d'œil dans sa boîte crânienne ne serait pas de trop. J'ai toujours préféré commencer par le plus beau morceau, pourquoi m'en priverai-je ? Hi hi hi hi.

Ok, Kurotsuchi : Psychopathe détecté. Check.

- Allons allons, une si jeune demoiselle…Cela serait du gaspillage, nee ?, acheva Monsieur manteau rose avec un sourire du type bourré du game.

- Ca suffit, Kyoraku-taichô ! Faites preuve de plus de sérieux !, intervint une voix, Ceci est une affaire urgente, si vous n'êtes pas de notre avis, mes hommes s'occuperont de me ramener votre tête !

- Eeeeh…Que vous êtes dure, Soi Fon-taichô., se contenta-il de finir avec sa tronche de pédophile.

Donc, Kyoraku : Pervers détecté (à éviter). Check ; Soi Fon : J'hésite entre colérique et psychopathe…Ok va pour psychopathe. Check.

Ca fait presque deux heures que la réunion dure, j'ai pu comprendre qu'un certain Aizen qui aurait déserté la SoulSociety, m'avait tuée et conduite en Enfer pour ses recherches. On m'a dit qu'il avait crée les Arrancars (ils m'ont expliqué ce que c'est) pour prendre la place du dieu des esprits. Mais apparemment, ce pauv' con a été battu il y'a six mois, et qu'il était en prison à cette heure-ci. Avant d'aller au trou, il m'a conduite en Enfer pour espérer créer une « nouvelle espèce » puisque je suis une Quincy. Il a été battu avant de pouvoir faire quoi que se soit de moi. Ca fait donc six mois que j'ai été « dans le coma » en Enfer, et que mon réveille ait déclenché l'agitation des gardiens (d'où les flammes qui m'ont brûlé le cul) et que c'est comme ça que le Seireitei m'a détectée et ont envoyé Shinji. Aizen les avaient menacés il y'a longtemps qu'une nouvelle espèce plus puissant allait détruire la SoulSociety, mais personne n'y avait cru sur le coup (il était au bort de l'hystérie apparemment).mais que maintenant les rumeurs étaient fondées. Finalement, on a pas pu déterminer qui je suis, ni pourquoi j'ai perdu la mémoire et je suis restée inconsciente durant six mois. En gros, je s'enfonce dans la merde.

- Revenons à notre affaire, voulez vous ? Que devons-nous faire de ça ?

Il pointa son index vers moi.

- Le « ça » il t'emmerde ! Sale mioche !

Mon interlocuteur aux cheveux blancs parut d'abord surpris devant mon langage fleuri, mais se rattrapa en remarquant mon air de défi. Que voulez-vous ? On est chieuse ou on ne l'est pas.

- Tu vas regretter cet affront, Quincy !, avait-il crié.

- Affront mon cul ! Ce serait pas juste de ma part de m'en prendre à un gosse !

- SALE…

- Hitsugaya-taicho ! Il suffit !, intervint une voix grave.

Le Hitsugamin obéit à un…chien ? Et s'inclina avant de s'assoir, toujours pas content.

Si j'avais de l'argent sur moi, je serai bien allée lui chercher des Chocapics, à c'microbe !

Hitsugaya : P'tit con (à faire chier un max). Check !

- Vous aussi Quincy, tâchez de vous tenir tranquille !

- Hé non mais ça va pas ?! Vous traînez les gens par le cul alors qu'ils étaient tranquilles en Enfer, pour après leur donner des ordres, et c'est UN CHIEN qui a le culot de dire ça, non mais allô quoi !

- Euh techniquement t'étais pas vraiment « tranquille » en enfer…, fit une petite voix.

- Oh toi la ferme ! Miss travelo !

Silence gêné partout…Sauf chez un gros mégalomane avec un bandeau sur l'œil, qui éclata de rire.

- PWAHAHAH ! Marrante la p'tite Quincy, j'me d'mande comment elle se débrouille au combat !

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Zaraki !, fit remarquer la p'tite Soi Fon

- Ha ? On t'a sonné toi, la naine ? Va plutôt jouer au Zoophile avec ta Yoruichi, répondit-il impassible.

- COMMENT…

- Allons, allons. On croirait voir des enfants. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous concentrer sur la réunion.

Les deux assassins déglutirent devant la (jeune ?) femme à tresse qui venait de parler en souriant.

Glups.

Elle fait flipper la meuf.

- Je vous pris de me pardonner, Unohana-taichô, marmonna Soi Fon.

Unohana : Cruella diablesse. Check…

- Genryusai-dono, encore du thé ?

- Non merci, Chojirô. Reprenons notre réunion sérieusement.

- Nous ne faisons que nous enfoncer, cette Quincy ne nous révélera rien de plus vu l'état de sa mémoire. Il est clair qu'elle aie conservé des souvenirs sur les shinigamis, or, elle a du avoir une relation quelconque avec la SoulSociety. Elle s'est retrouvée en enfer, suite à une manipulation, nous savons tous ici présents, _qui_ en est la cause. Nous devons être prudents, fit une voix calme.

- Et que proposez-vous, Kuchiki-taichô ?

- Le mieux serait d'abord de tester ses compétences au combat avant de décider de son sort. Il est fort probable que sa capacité à absorber le reishi environnant, ait été perdue lors de sa mort.

- Sa mort serait le déclencheur de sa perte de mémoire ?, demanda un mec aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Il y a de fortes chances.

- Très bien, conclu le capitaine commandant. Nous allons tester vos compétences au combat dès la matinée de demain. Entre temps, vous logerez dans les quartiers de Hirako-taichô.

- Huh ?! Et pourquoi moi ?!, protesta le blond.

- Ne discutez pas. La réunion est close, termina Papy-Yama en tapant le parquet de sa canne.

Tous les autres cons s'inclinèrent et sortirent un par un, donc j'ai droit à :

Un Pédophile en manteau rose qui me lance un sourire avant de sortir, une Soi Fon qui me regarde genre : méfie-toi-Quincy-je-te-prends-à-faire-une-connerie -je-te-prends-par-le-cul-et-je-te-donne-au-chien-e n-gise-de-déjeuner-hmph !

Un beau-gosse aux cheveux noirs qui me regarde même pas avant de sortir.

Que tu es dur avec moi Kuchiki ! Joli p'tit cul d'ailleurs !

Merde, je commence à parler comme l'autre pédophile.

Bref, j'ai aussi droit à un savant fou qui rigole comme un bossu du cul avant de sortir à un gosse qui me regarde avec mépris, (et qui a bien sûr droit à un geste du doigt très poli de ma part). Et à un vieux bisho aux cheveux blancs qui me sourit avant de sortir. Enfin, une personne normale ! Tout espoir n'est pas perdu !

Tous les autres sortirent en silence.

- Amène-toi, fit une voix à laquelle je commençais à m'habituer.

- Wesh, miss travelo !, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers lui.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?!, s'exaspéra-t-il

- Comment tu veux que j't'appelle alors ?

- Ché pas moi ! Essaie Hirako-taichô pour voir !

- Nan c'est lourd, miss travelo c'est mieux, affirmai-je avant d'avancer.

- Que- Hé viens ici !

Dans la salle de réunion, le capitaine commandant contempla les deux nouveaux colocataires s'enfoncer dans les couloirs du Seireitei.

- A quoi pensez-vous Genryusai-dono ?

Le fukutaichô de la première division versa une énième tasse de thé à son capitaine. Ce dernier resta silencieux quelques instants face à la question de Sasakibe avant de saisir la tasse que celui-ci lui tendait.

- Je crains que cette Quincy ait vraiment perdu sa mémoire, et ses techniques de combat aussi, déclara-t-il

- Nous verrons demain, d'ailleurs qui va s'occuper de la tester ?

- Pour obtenir une réponse rapidement, le mieux serait que ce soit un fukutaichô qui s'en occupe. Je pense à Kuchiki-fukutaichô, conclu-t-il

L'autre opina en se disant que, décidemment, le thé faisait des merveilles sur le Soutaichô. Lui qui, il encore quelques mois, perdait tout le temps ses collants de danse classique.

_Le lendemain matin, le soleil brillait et les oiseaux chantonnaient, et Matsumoto était partie fêter son congé d'aujourd'hui avec quelques bouteilles de saké (c'est-à-dire neuf) qu'elle avait soigneusement « emprunté » aux réserves de la dixième. Hisagi qui passait par là, lui adressa un salut nerveux, qui fut accueillit par l'habituel : « Han ! Bonjoouuur, Shuuheiiii ! ! » de Matsumoto. Ce qui provoqua _l'habituel_ saignement de nez du lieutenant de la septième. Lieutenant qui se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches, un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres. Il allait avoir du travail à faire…_

_Bref, tout était content, tout était guimauve…_

_- Steuplait !_

_Enfin presque._

_- Nan._

_- Steuplaiiiiit !_

_- Nan._

_- Pleeeeeeeeeease !_

_- Non, je t'emmènerai pas faire un tour au Rukongai ! J'ai ce putain de rapport à finir, moi! _

_- Mais-_

_- Et non ! Il n'y a pas de Mcdo à la SoulSociety !_

_- Tss, c'est chiant, finit la brune _

_Shinji et Minene longeaient le couloir pour atteindre le terrain d'entraînement où se déroulerait le combat entre Minene et la fukutaichô de la 13eme division._

_Mashiro (qui s'était tapé l'incruste chez Shinji ) avait réussi à convaincre Minene de porter un costume de shinigami, non pas sans souffrir puisque la brune enragée n'arrêtait pas de se débattre en hurlant « NAN ! J'mettrai pas ce truc ! J'vais étouffer, c'est l'été bordel-AIE ! Lâche ces trucs ! Y'a mes nichons en dessous !» _

_Mais le plus grand cauchemar de Kensei (comprenez Mashiro) avait finalement réussi en déclarant d'une voix triomphante « Voilààà ! Comme ça on pourra aller draguer les bananes Minet-chan et moi ! »_

_Mais revenons à l'intrigue pour vous éviter plus de traumatismes._

_Minene avait affirmé qu'elle avait encore quelques réserves de Reiryoku pour se défendre. Et c'est ainsi que Kyoraku, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, Unohana, Rose, Ukitake et le Soutaichô toujours accompagné de son lieutenant étaient réunis dans le terrain d'entrainement en attendant les deux concernées._

_L'une d'elles, était d'ailleurs enfin arrivée accompagnée du capitaine de la cinquième._

- Bonjour Ikeda.

- Wesh, Ukitake !

- Alors, tu es prête pour le combat ?, demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Ouaip, je sens que ça va bien se passer.

Et ouais, j'ai réussi à faire connaissance avec quelques taichôs et fukutaichôs, vous étonnez pas j'ai toujours été sociable (ou plutôt collante). Règle numéro 1 du guide de survie Minene : Toujours avoir au moins un allié.

- Hmph, ça m'étonnerai.

Règle numéro 2 : Après avoir eu votre allié, faire chier tout ce qui bouge.

- Tiens, le p'tit Toshiro ramène sa poire ! Alors, ça va ? Tu t'es bien brossé les dents ce matin ?, lançai-je à l'intention du p'tit con qui venait de parler.

J'ai aussi fais plus ample connaissance avec le schtoumpf grâce à sa fukutaichô aux gros poumons, d'ailleurs elle m'a aussi refilée des photos de lui endormi, en cosplay de chat, en maillot de bain, en hakama et plein d'autres encore qui m'ont fait vraiment pouffer.

N'empêche elle est dure en affaire, Matsumoto. J'ai du demander à Shinji de me prêter quelques yens.

Mais bon, ma mission « Faisons le chier ! » évolue. Niark,niark,niark…

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, de toute façon tu vas mourir lors de ce combat, déclara l'enfant prodige du Seireitei.

- Si tu connais si bien mon sort, pourquoi t'es v'nu ?

- Pourquoi me priverai-je d'un spectacle aussi plaisant ?

- Dis plutôt que t'es venu juste pour prendre les bonbons que t'a gagné hier quand on jouait aux cartes avec Matsumoto ! Répondis-je avec mon habituel air de défi.

Et hop, un Toshiro tout rouge, un ! Mouahahaha, 1-0 pour Minene. J'vous ai pas dis que je m'adore ?

Je sentis le fou rire que Shinji contenait derrière moi, ce qui me soulagea. _Il était pas si coincé du cul finalement._ Et je sais très bien faire la différence entre des soufflements du genre : « Pffftttkukukuku…fufufufufu… » et du courant d'air.

Mais quand même, pas besoin d'être armé d'un microscope pour remarquer la pauvre petite lèvre inférieure qu'il martyrisait en la mordant.

- 1-0 ! Schtoumpf à terre, appelez la sorcière Unohana !, murmura-t-il à mon intention

Ah, Shinji, Shinji…tu passes enfin du Côté Obscur, snif, je suis fière de toi.

Je me contentais de lui sourire.

- Ah, ton adversaire est arrivée, Ikeda, remarqua Ukitake avant d'appeler, Kuchiki !

Une petite brune qui venait avec Byakuya, releva la tête pour apercevoir Ukitake.

- Oui ! Fit elle en arrivant en courant.

**Rukia s'arrêta dans sa course, et se figea une expression surprise sur le visage.**

**De l'autre côté, Minene affichait la même expression.**

**Elle arriva à articuler :**

**- R-Rukia… ?**

**Les jambes de la petite noble la lâchèrent, et elle se retrouva par terre toujours en fixant Minene.**

**- Impossible…murmura-elle.**

**C'était le mot que cherchait Minene pour décrire la situation.**

**Une situation impossible.**

* * *

Alors? A votre avis, pourquoi une situation impossible? Prochain chapitre! Les souvenirs de Minene entrent en scène, et une théorie intéressante va être citée! Je n'en dis pas plus!

A suivre.

Sinon, review? Pleeeeeaaaaase

Bisouilles ^^


End file.
